


Leather

by captainhurricane



Series: Kinktober 2016 [4]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, Leather Kink, Leather Trousers, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-08
Updated: 2016-10-08
Packaged: 2018-08-20 05:20:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8237524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/captainhurricane/pseuds/captainhurricane
Summary: Magnus tends to be a little unpredictable. Alec likes him no matter what he wears.





	

**Author's Note:**

> today's theme is latex/leather. not very fetish-y or kinky though.

A mere few weeks of dating had been enough to make Alec realize the fact that most people already know: that Magnus Bane always, always has a few tricks up his sleeve. Even when those sleeves are missing and Magnus' frankly ridiculously lovely arms are bared for all the world to see. 

Despite Alec's parents still being as they've always been- stuck in the old ways, thinking themselves so high and mighty- and the amount of curious siblings increasing around Alec, he had found himself spending most of his downtime at his boyfriend's loft. Magnus had given him a key when he had asked, had only told him to be careful of this or that magical knick-knack hanging from the walls and covering the tiny shelves scattered here and there and _honestly, darling, if any of my books start whispering to you when you go near, please don't open them, you never know where unstable magic might whisk you off to and I'd rather miss you if you were gone._ Alec had probably gotten a weird sort of expression on his face at that point because Magnus had chuckled, had leaned in to peck his cheek. _Let me worry about you._

It's a boyfriend's job to worry, naturally and Magnus' worry for Alec is often followed by cuddles on the couch and kisses pressed all over Alec's face until Alec can't help but laugh and not even bother to shove Magnus away.   
It's when Alec finds himself worrying about Magnus that the problem comes. It may not be a problem to Magnus, as old and wise as he is but Alec feels a little strained when he thinks too hard about Magnus on a mission or with a client or wading through the downworlder-crowd in his club. Alec doesn't voice the worry aloud but it has to show on his face and in the five or so messages he sends to Magnus during certain long, lonely evenings when Alec sleeps on Magnus' cozy, soft couch and doesn't think about Magnus in danger. 

From demons or rogue Shadowhunters or groping, reaching hands. 

Alec sighs, steps in the loft after receiving no answer from the intercom. He's sleepy, his skin tingling with the odd buzz that generally follows an unsatisfying exercise. He knows tonight is one of the nights Magnus is generally in Pandemonium, a speck of glitter and dark power in the crowd but Alec hasn't seen him in days. His parents had been particularly insufferable today, his mother had chewed Izzy out for no reason at all, his father had just let her and Alec had grown frustrated enough with the both of them to chase them out of the Institute. His mother had been furious. His father had been a little disappointed. Alec isn't certain which one is worse.

At least his father tries, somewhat, to understand. And at least he uses Magnus' name and not just 'warlock' bit through gritted teeth like his mother. 

”Magnus?” It's still seven in the evening. Magnus might have left already but usually Alec is in time to meet him. Maybe he should worry about the fact that he likes Magnus' bed more than his own these days.   
A hum of music slips into Alec's ears and he closes the door of the loft behind himself, kicks off his shoes. Feels a little silly just standing there, uncurling his protein bar and munching on it, a bag under his arm filled with the chocolate-filled eclairs Magnus likes. Alec takes a deep breath and steps further in, squinting at the sudden brightness of the fairy lights cast across the ceiling. They weren't there before. 

”I thought this place needed a little more light,” says a much-missed voice from nearby. Alec smiles despite himself and turns, meets a grinning Magnus and then promptly goes still. Magnus smirks. His eyes are unglamoured this time, the golden hue of them always a little startling but no less beautiful for it. 

”I know, I'm quite fond of this ensemble myself,” Magnus says and does a little twirl. Ensemble is a word too strong for the lack of clothing on him. Alec follows rather helplessly the sight of his boyfriend's long, bare legs clad in such black, sleek tightness. And that shirt. That's not even a shirt. It's a piece of shimmery fabric thrown over such a sinful torso. Alec's mouth is very dry. His eyes stay fixed on those pants.   
”Damn,” Alec says. Magnus shifts, the light catching on the shimmer that's all over him: on his bare chest, on his face, on his hair. Alec just knows his face is rapidly reddening. Magnus comes closer, doesn't reach out to touch. Alec blinks, meets his eyes. ”You're gonna be hot in leather,” Alec says. Bites his tongue then, his smile a little a shaky when Magnus grins.

”I thought I already was, judging by your reaction.” Magnus hums, taps a golden nail against his lips. ”And wouldn't you know, darling, with the amount of leather you wear.” And he winks. There's gold and glitter on his eyelid.   
”I'm not- it's just-” Alec bites his tongue again. His gaze drops down to Magnus' chest. To the leather strings holding that shimmery shirt in place. Alec reaches, rather helplessly and grabs Magnus' hips, pulls him against him. 

”The theme of tonight at the club is, believe it or not, leather and gold. Latex is also welcome,” Magnus says, tilts his head. By the angel, even his lips are shimmery. Alec's head swims. All frustration of today is forgotten.   
”When do you have to go?” Alec swallows, barely even notices when Magnus grabs the almost-forgotten bag of eclairs from under his arm. 

”Soon-ish,” Magnus hums, swiftly withdraws from his half-hearted embrace. ”Oh, Alec. You spoil me rotten.” He pats his stomach and shrugs, takes out a half-squished eclair and bites on it, eyes fluttering closed in pleasure.

”Leather makes me feel good,” Alec blurts out. Sighs when Magnus quirks an eyebrow at him. ”I mean- it's a sturdy material and when it's black, it's- it's nice.” Their eyes meet. Alec stuffs the empty protein bar-wrapper in his pocket, shuffles his feet. Rubs his temple when Magnus licks a drop of chocolate filling from the corner of his mouth. ”I might have thought about you wearing leather before,” Alec says then, closes the distance between them again. 

”In what sort of situation?” Magnus says, amusement glimmering in his glowing eyes. .  
”Magnus,” Alec huffs, arms sneaking themselves around Magnus' waist.   
”Is my name,” Magnus counters, tickles Alec's jaw with gentle fingertips. The tiny electric shock Alec feels makes him gasp, tighten his hold on Magnus. 

”I've been, uh, looking up stuff on the Internet,” Alec says then, traces the curl of black eyeliner around Magnus' eyes with his gaze, then with a gentle fingertip.  
”Oh?” Magnus keeps stroking his chin, his mouth parted.   
”Just.. stuff. Dammit, Magnus,” Alec huffs, lets his forehead drop against his boyfriend's. ”I can't think when you wear those. You look amazing.”

Magnus laughs, draws him into a kiss that tastes like chocolate. Alec sneaks his hands lower, barely bites back a whimper when his fingers trace the curve of Magnus' ass in those tight, tight pants. He grabs a handful when Magnus slips his tongue against Alec's.   
”I really should be going,” Magnus breathes out once they've had their fill, once Alec's pants are straining and the golden hue of Magnus' eyes has gotten darker.   
”Magnus,” Alec says, dips his head lower to kiss him on the cheek, on the ear, on the neck.   
”I've missed you too, darling,” Magnus murmurs, draws him back into a kiss. And another. And another. And another. 

Magnus ends up being a little late. But since he's the owner, he figures there's nobody to complain about his lateness anyway.


End file.
